lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mestir Goodsbrow
' Mestrir Goodsbrow' is the son of Traven Goodsbrow, and Mina Tyrell, making him a member of House Tyrell through his mother, and a member of and the current Lord of House Goodsbrow. Mestir has two siblings in Olenna, and Traven Goodsbrow of which his brother Traven died during the Fall of Tree Hill but was beloved by all who mention him as a good man, and his sister Olenna becoming so grief stricken following the Fall of Tree Hill that she corupted him into a sexual relationship and to lead a gang of bandits that she has raised. With Olenna Goodsbrow II. he has three children in the form of Travin, Mina, and Anne Goodsbrow of which have been played off as the children of Ollenna's husband but he is a lackwit with little intellect. His three children in the form of Travin, Mina, and Anne Goodsbrow of which the oldest child in Travin is a sickly young man of whom is constantly forced to spend time in bed as he is constantly sick, while his oldest daughter in Mina is a king young girl of whom has become a valued member of her parents bandit group, while their youngest daughter in Anne was sent to Highgarden to be educated there by her father of whom wanted a better life for her. With the death of his parents and only brother he became the immediate families only means of continueing the line, and in this way he has kept the last name Goodsbrow despite the House's destruction during the Fall of Tree Hill. He would be named the Lord of House Goodsbrow by Dan Scott shortly after the relief of Tree Hill, but his incestuous relationship with his sister caused him to be heavily influenced by her, and because of this he followed her more and more until finally she had convinsed him to begin forming a bandit group which would become a center of the new Tree Hill. Mestir would as time go on become aware of the fact that his sister and lover was conspiring with Dan Scott and this was the main reason that their bandits were being allowed to operate, and he kept this knowledge to himself despite fears of involving himself with Dan Scott. History Early History Liberation Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Family Members Relationships Olenna Goodsbrow II. See Also : Olenna Goodsbrow II. He maintains a very strong relationship with his sister Ollena Goodsbrow II., and there are many that speak of the relationship being one of a non sibling closeness. These rumors are actually true and the two are involved in an incestous romance. This relationship didn't start until Olenna suffering from extreme depression corupted Mestir into making love to her in the hopes that would make her feel better, but when it didn't she has been forced to seek more and more ways to stay sane. Category:House Goodsbrow Category:House Tyrell Category:People Category:Goth Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Tree Hill